


El último tren

by appatary8523



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Ernesto sigue teniendo pesadillas





	El último tren

Se sentía solo, sin esperanza, la vida se le iba de las manos y poco podía hacer para evitarlo. Se contemplaba al espejo y definitivamente había dejándome ser el atractivo muchacho que solía. Ahora estaba viejo, comenzaban a salirle canas, el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle y no podía soportarlo. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos gritando tan fuerte que la garganta le ardía. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas cedieron hasta que se desplomó de rodillas.  
No podía, no quería seguir.  
—Eres tan dramático.  
Aquella conocida voz le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, su cuerpo se tensó al instante, la presencia de alguien más haciéndole compañía era inconfundible. Giró su cuerpo para encontrarlo con la mirada, y ahí estaba: Joven, luciendo ese dorado diente entre su sonrisa, con su traje de mariachi, sus maletas y el estuche de su guitarra a un lado.  
—Ándale amigo, que tenemos que cantar.  
— ¡Héctor! ¡Lo siento tanto! —exclamó desesperado, acercándose de rodillas hacia él, implorando su perdón.  
El otro tan solo soltó una suave risa y negó despacio mientras le contemplaba acercarse.  
— Los accidentes pasan, pero si no te apuras las oportunidades también pasarán. —comentó dándose la vuelta, saliendo por una muy resplandeciente puerta blanca que estaba detrás suyo.  
— ¡No fue un accidente! ¡Fui yo! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Lo siento! —Gritaba con exasperación mientras el otro seguía su camino.  
— Deja de poner pretextos y apúrate, es el último tren que está partiendo y se va a llevar tus maletas.  
Ernesto se puso de pie, no comprendía. ¿A donde iban? ¿Por qué la insistencia de apurarse? Quien sabe, pero no iba a perder nuevamente a su amigo, por lo que se puso en marcha rápidamente para alcanzarlo.  
— Entonces ¿Mucho estrés verdad? —Dijo Héctor risueño, dirigiéndole la mirada. Ernesto tan solo asintió, Héctor continuó con su monólogo. —Si, eso de ser estrella debe ser difícil. Te sientes tan solo aunque lo tengas todo. Pero, ¡Hey! Nadie dijo que sería fácil, en la cima del cerro siempre hace más frío.— Dijo para soltar una carcajada.  
En cierto punto Héctor dejó caer sus cosas, posó sus manos en los bolsillos y alzó la mirada al cielo.  
—Ay, como extraño Santa Cecilia. Me gustaría poder cruzar al menos una vez.  
—¿Cruzar? —Cuestionó Ernesto, algo confundido.  
—Si tu sabes, el puente es largo, y se nos acaba el tiempo. Esto es lo único que me queda de ahí, y necesito más.— De su bolsillo sacó una guayaba rosa, extendiendo su mano para darsela a Ernesto, quien la tomó sin replicar.  
—Cómetela, te ves cansado. Conseguiré más algún día. —Sonriente contempló a Ernesto, quien le correspondió al gesto y sonrió en igual manera para luego morder la fruta, que era pequeña, así que en un par de mordiscos ya no había ni rastros de ella.  
—Estaba muy rica Héctor. Gracias. Nadie se ha preocupado tanto por mi a como tu lo hacías.— Suspiró tranquilo, posando también las manos en sus propios bolsillos.  
—¿No te supo extraña? —Respondió Héctor, ahora serio.  
—... No, estaba bien madura y dulce. —enarcó una ceja, sintiendo aún su sabor en la boca.  
— Heh, ¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo la venganza si es dulce. —  
El tono en la voz de Héctor se volvió amargo de repente, la confusión volvió a invadir a Ernesto. ¿La que? ¿Venganza? Volteó a ver a su amigo con la intención de cuestionarlo al respecto, y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió un grueso trapo en su cara que buscaba obviamente impedir su respiración. No se podía defender, la presión era insistente, algo llegaba a arañarle el pecho mientras su cara no veía la luz.  
—Odiame si quieres, amigo. —Alcanzó a escuchar entre sus propios lloriqueos, sintiendo como el pánico hacía que fuera más difícil respirar a cada segundo que pasaba... 

________

Despertó de golpe, agitado. Tenía una almohada en la cara y, a juzgar por el corto pelo que sintió cuando intentó retirarla, también había un chihuahua arriba suyo.  
El animal saltó de su cara y se posó a su lado mientras la almohada voló hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Los grandes ojos de la mascota contemplaban curioso mientras su amo buscaba controlar su respiración y su sentir, pero le resultó poco posible, encontrando más fácil poder llorar.  
Ya lo veía, seguía solo. No guayaba, no tren, no viaje, no Héctor. Tan solo otro de esos sueños horrendos. ¿Por qué Héctor estaba tan presente últimamente? Ni muerto lo dejaba en paz ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para poder deshacerse de esas memorias horrendas que lo aquejaba?   
Ya habían pasado más años de los que recordaba y no podía quitarse la sensación de soledad.  
Quedarse llorando un buen rato en la cama sonaba bien, seguro que era temprano y tenía a su perro al lado, que era lo único que necesitaba. Ya su manager se encargaría de sacarlo de la cama, sabía que tenía una presentación muy importante por la noche aunque de momento no quería pensar en eso.  
Una parte suya sentía gran ansiedad, unas tremendas ganas de que Héctor viera esa presentación. Incluso una orquesta iba a tomar parte del show, el mariachi más grande de Latinoamérica tendría el honor de tocar para él. Iban a haber muchas bailarinas, cantaría con el alma mientras ascendía por una gran pirámide con una escalera eléctrica y, en la cima, decorando la colorida escenografía, una enorme y brillante campana...  


Seguro que a Héctor le hubiera encantado estar ahí.


End file.
